Previous front page poll results
Which anime/manga character do you like the most? Deku 99 Ichigo 51 Luffy 77 Meliodas 48 Naruto 53 Natsu 18 Sailor Moon 26 Saitama 168 Son Goku 264 Toriko 19 Which superhero comicbook character do you like the most? Batman 96 Black Panther 11 Captain America 15 Flash 31 Green Lantern 12 Hulk 21 Iron Man 25 Spider-Man 184 Superman 47 Thor 18 Wolverine 25 Wonder Woman 10 Who do you think is/are more intelligent between the following characters? Azmuth 15 Brainiac 27 Dexter (Dexter's laboratory) 5 The Doctor 80 Doctor Doom 166 The High Evolutionary 7 Jimmy Neutron 14 Mister Fantastic 14 Phineas & Ferb 30 Rick Sanchez 79 Thanos 14 Washu Hakubi 21 Which cartoon do you like the most? Adventure Time 19 Avatar TLA/The Legend of Korra 128 Ben 10 28 The Dragon Prince 5 Family Guy 5 Futurama 20 Gravity Falls 32 My Little Pony 22 Phineas & Ferb 10 The Powerpuff Girls 6 Rick & Morty 37 The Simpsons 9 South Park 13 Spongebob Squarepants 94 Steven Universe 10 Voltron: Legendary Defender 3 What did you think of "Avengers: Endgame"? Awesome 339 Great 46 Very Good 26 Good 26 Average 15 Mediocre 8 Bad 3 Very Bad 3 Awful 4 Horrible 13 I did not see it 127 Which writer do you like the most? Astrid Lindgren 4 Douglas Adams 10 Stephen Baxter 2 Orson Scott Card 1 Michael Ende 1 Neil Gaiman 18 Frank Herbert 2 Robert Jordan 4 Stephen King 25 C.S. Lewis 10 H.P. Lovecraft 112 George R.R. Martin 14 Alan Moore 4 Terry Pratchett 15 Rick Riordan 27 J.K. Rowling 17 Brandon Sanderson 8 R.L. Stine 4 J.R.R. Tolkien 96 Which anime/manga series do you like the most? Attack on Titan 51 Cowboy Bebop 35 Death Note 51 Doraemon 7 Fist of the North Star/Hokuto No Ken 20 Fullmetal Alchemist 105 Gurren Lagann 48 Neon Genesis Evangelion 29 Pokémon 74 Sailor Moon 13 Tokyo Ghoul 36 Who do you think is the best villain? Akuma 6 Bowser 38 Cersei Lannister 5 Darkseid 22 Darth Vader 22 Dio Brando 182 Doctor Doom 27 Frieza 123 Ganondorf 7 GlaDOS 9 Griffith 20 Hannibal Lecter 7 Johan Liebert 12 The Joker 47 The Lich King 7 Madara Uchiha 26 Marshall D. Teach 6 Sephiroth 6 Sōsuke Aizen 33 Thanos 59 Which shounen anime/manga series do you like the most? Bleach 51 Dragon Ball 145 Fairy Tail 21 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 183 My Hero Academia 31 Naruto 63 Nanatsu No Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins 8 One Piece 58 One Punch Man 60 Saint Seiya 10 Yu Yu Hakusho 20 Which game character would you most want added to Super Smash Brothers? Bandana Waddle Dee 25 Crash Bandicoot 18 Crono 6 Dante 59 Doomguy 113 Geno 10 Hollow Knight 24 Master Chief 18 Reimu 45 Shadow the Hedgehog 35 Shantae 21 Shovel Knight 5 Sora 23 Spyro 18 Steve (Minecraft) 89 Tails 6 Waluigi 43 Zero (Mega Man X) 29 What did you think of the Joker movie? Awesome 188 Great 17 Very Good 27 Good 8 Average 4 Mediocre 6 Bad 1 Very Bad 1 Awful 3 Horrible 11 I did not see it 174 Which is your favourite computer-animated Disney movie? Big Hero 6 57 Bolt 12 Frozen 3 Frozen 2 8 Meet the Robinsons 31 Moana 18 Tangled 14 Wreck-It Ralph 102 Wreck-It Ralph 2 5 Zootopia 66 Which is your favourite Studio Ghibli movie? Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind 12 Laputa: Castle in the Sky 13 Grave of the Fireflies 16 My Neighbour Totoro 7 Kiki's Delivery Service 17 Porco Rosso 5 Princess Mononoke 32 Spirited Away 64 Ponyo 13 The Wind Rises 5